lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lisa Tyrell
'Lisa Tyrell 'or ''Lisa Lovie is the daughter of Ollena, and Mastir Tyrell making her a member of House Tyrell. Lisa Tyrell has four siblings in the form of Mace, Mina, Janna, and Lydia Tyrell of whome Mace is the current Lord of House Tyrell and the crafter of House Tyrell's movements, while her sister's Mina, and Janna were killed during the Fall of Tree Hill, and her final sister Janna was badly injured during the conflict and is now blind. Lisa Tyrell would come to marry Bill Lovie early in her life and she would love him deeply and was loved in return, but their love faded as he returned from Lyons as a broken man and this was completely destroyed when she suffered malaise, and depression following the birth of their son Sean Lovie. With Bill Lovie she would come to have three children in the form of William Lovie III., Sean, and Alice Lovie of whom Willim is the current King of Lucerne and one of the most influencial men in Europe, her son Sean was a troubled man for nearly her entire life but was finally killed during the Battle of Berne by William Lovie, and her daughter Alice was the source of a great turmoil in House Lovie and was eventually exiled from the house but was returned when William took control and now she sits at his side. Lisa Tyrell was born in Tree Hill and would spend much of her youth in obscurity behind her older sisters who the leadership of House Tyrell believed were more suited for greatness. As she got older many became shocked by the beauty she became and this culminated at the Tournament of Roses. At the tournament of Roses in 5093 it was Bill Lovie and Lisa Tyrell the long time betrothed that would meet for the first time and despite attempts by some of the other houses to win the tournament it was BIll Lovie that won and named his betrothed the Queen of Love and Beauty and then the two were married in a small ceremony outside of Nortburg a few weeks after this. Coming to live in the massive city of Lucerne was a stark change for Lisa but she and Bill were deeply in love and thus it didn't matter to her where she lived. The fall of the love of Bill and Lisa came after the high of her giving birth to William Lovie and the two basking in their love for what was the heir to House Lovie. Shortly after this she became pregnant once again and following the birth of Sean Lovie she begin to suffer from extreme depression, and it was during this depression that Bill was forced to leave for the Battle of Lyons. The year he was gone would prove extremely troubling for Lisa as she slipped further and further into depression, and not even when her mother came to stay with them for months did she feel any better or show signs of improving. History Early History Lisa Tyrell was born in Tree Hill and would spend much of her youth in obscurity behind her older sisters who the leadership of House Tyrell believed were more suited for greatness. As she got older many became shocked by the beauty she became and this culminated at the Tournament of Roses. At the tournament she would catch the eye of young King Bill Lovie of whom would name her his Queen of Love and Beauty, and would have invited back to Lucerne to meet with him. Following their meeting he would come to arrange a marriage between the two and despite the resistence of his mother this was pushed through and Lisa Tyrell became the wife of the King of Lucerne. Tournament of Roses Main Article : Tournament of Roses 5093 At the tournament of Roses in 5093 it was Bill Lovie and Lisa Tyrell the long time betrothed that would meet for the first time and despite attempts by some of the other houses to win the tournament it was Bill Lovie that won and named his betrothed the Queen of Love and Beauty and then the two were married in a small ceremony outside of Nortburg a few weeks after this. The Dragon City Coming to live in the massive city of Lucerne was a stark change for Lisa but she and Bill were deeply in love and thus it didn't matter to her where she lived. Depression The fall of the love of Bill and Lisa came after the high of her giving birth to William Lovie and the two basking in their love for what was the heir to House Lovie. Shortly after this she became pregnant once again and following the birth of Sean Lovie she begin to suffer from extreme depression, and it was during this depression that Bill was forced to leave for the Battle of Lyons. The year he was gone would prove extremely troubling for Lisa as she slipped further and further into depression, and not even when her mother came to stay with them for months did she feel any better or show signs of improving. Family Members Relationships Category:House Lovie Category:House Tyrell Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human